batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane (BTAS episode)
"Bane" is the first episode of the third season of Batman: The Animated Series. It premiered on September 10, 1994. This is the only time Bane appeared as an episode's main villain. Plot After being crossed for the umpteenth time by Batman, Rupert Thorne decides to hire the chemically-powered assassin Bane to eliminate the Dark Knight once and for all. Upon arriving in Gotham, Bane strikes up a friendship with Thorne's "secretary" Candace, and meets with Thorne, who pays him a suitcase full of diamonds. Rather than rushing in, Bane, curious to know how Batman fights, decides to tail the recently-escaped Killer Croc to a construction yard, where Croc is already on the run from Batman and Robin. Bane confronts Croc in the sewer, and brutally beats him, knocking him out. To leave his calling card, Bane literally smashes up the front of the Batmobile with his bare hands. Batman visits Croc in Arkham for details on the mysterious "helper", and Croc, with a bit of persuasion, describes his attacker as a huge man with a South American accent; he had tubes wired into his head which pumped him up twice as big. Back at the Batcave, Batman relates Croc's description with records of "Project Gilgamesh", a scientific experiment in a Cuban prison to create super soldiers which resulted in Bane. Given Bane's high fee, Batman quickly hits on Thorne as the only one of his enemies with enough spare cash to hire the assassin. Meanwhile, Bane and Candice grow closer, plotting to overthrow and kill Thorne to take over his criminal empire. Robin spies on Thorne and Bane with binoculars from a nearby building as Batman tails Candace in the now-repaired Batmobile. Unfortunately, Bane sneaks up behind Robin and a rooftop chase ensues. Robin holds his own, but is eventually caught and knocked out by the chemically-enhanced behemoth. Batman follows Candace to her apartment and starts questioning her about Bane. Candace says to him that Bane is fascinated by him, knows everything about him, and Bane's biggest dream is to defeat him. Just as Candace mocks Batman for not realizing that Bane is spying on him too, Batman receives a call from Bane himself, saying that he has kidnapped Robin - for proof, leaving his costume shirt on a nearby satellite dish for Batman to see - and ordering Batman to the wharves. As Batman flies, Candace leaves for the same destination. On the ship The Rose's Thorn, Bane has chained Robin to a crane and tied weights around his legs. He then lowers the crane into the ship's hold, which is filling with water. Batman arrives, and Bane pumps himself up and duels with Batman. While Bane's brute strength far exceed Batman's, Batman's speed and agility allow him to stay ahead. Eventually, Batman uses a harpoon-gun to send Bane flying off the ship and into the water.Batman then attempts to free Robin, which he manages to do just as an enraged Bane returns and resumes the fight, kicking Robin back into the pool. Robin beckons to Candace, who calmly removes her shoes and jumps into the water to fight him. Batman holds his own against Bane, but the giant proves to be too much for the Caped Crusader and literally beats him helpless. He demands that Batman beg for mercy, which Batman refuses. Bane raises him into the air, preparing to break him over his knee. However, Batman jams a Batarang into the venom control on Bane's wrist, and the venom starts pumping into Bane's body non-stop, literally inflating him. Just as Bane seems to be on the point of exploding, Batman pulls the venom tube out of Bane's head, and Bane deflates, exhausted and without his strength. Meanwhile, Robin wins the fight against Candace, who flees back to Thorne. Batman and Robin carry the weakened Bane back to Thorne's office, and Batman taunts Thorne for not giving him a better challenge. Batman also plays a recording of Candace's conversation with Bane, discussing their plans to murder Thorne next. Satisfied, Batman leaves the office, as Thorne turns angrily on his treacherous secretary. Continuity *The car Candace uses to pick up Bane was previously used as Two-Face's transportation in "Two-Face Part II". The cars have the same make, color, and even license plate: 7079. Cast *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Loren Lester as Robin *Efrem Zimbalist Jr. as Alfred *Aron Kincaid as Killer Croc *Joe Lala as Dicky the Thug *Diane Michelle as Candice *Henry Silva as Bane *John Vernon as Rupert Thorne Credits *Written by Mitch Brian *Directed by Kevin Altieri *Music by Lolita Ritmanis *Animation by Dong Yang Animation, Inc. 3.01